growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PeaceDoge/A Guide to making the Legendary Wizard
I made this guide to help people get the Legendary Wizard. The Legendary Wizard is only a one-use. Once you completed a quest, it will disappear and you will get your reward for the quest you took and completed. The Legendary Wizard is made by splicing. Legendary Wizard = Legen Seed + Dary Seed The seeds are made by combining machine parts in a chemical combiner. For example, a Microwave. To make the Legen Seed, you need to combine Doodad, Whatchamacallit and Kerjigger in a chemical combiner. To make the Dary Seed, you need to combine Doohickey, Thingamajig and Thingamabob. The way to get the Machine Parts are very tricky: Doodad: Purchase it in the Growtoken Store with 75 Growtokens. Whatchamacallit: Splice Laboratory Seed with Compu Panel Seed. Kerjigger: Rare drop from harvesting and or breaking Military Radios. Doohickey: Found in random world events. You have 10 seconds to find one. Thingamajig: Made by mixing 1 Mysterious Chemical, 4 Chemical Y and 3 Chemical P. Thingamabob: An ultra rare reward for completing a surgery. NOTE: If you plant either the Legen Seed or the Dary Seed without splicing, you would still get the seed back after the tree matures, so do not worry. The Wizard offers you four quests. These quests are very difficult to finish and it is very frustrating and not noob-friendly, but the rewards are worth it. You need to be level 40 to start a quest. Quest of Honor: Reward: Legendary Title The Legendary Title makes your IGN (in-game name) glow in different colours and your flag will be replaced by an orb-looking icon and adds "of Legend" to your name. For example: 'PeaceDoge' would be 'PeaceDoge of Legend'. NOTE: The Legendary Title is not an inventory item. Once the quest is completed, your name would be Legendary, permanently. Quest of Fire: Reward: Legendary Dragon The Legendary Dragon is a giant purple/yellow dragon, a whole lot bigger than the size of a normal one. This dragon fires massive balls of fire. The player holds a sword with similar colours to the dragon. Quest of Steel: Reward: LegendBot-009 The Legendbot-009 is a robot suit. Its length is triple the size of a regular Growtopian. The suit is able to mimic commands, for example, /dance. Instead of punching with a fist, the Legendbot-009 fires rockets. When placing a block, there is a green target around it. The Legendbot-009 is known to have the Double Jump Mod, Speedy Mod, Eye Beam Mod, Enhanced Digging mod and more. Quest of The Heavens: Reward: Legendary Wings The Legendary Wings are giant angelic wings. The wings not only let you double jump, but have a Parasol effect, where falling is slowed down. The Legendary Wings are ginormous, potentially able to hide another Growtopian, due to it's size bigger than an average growtopian. All Legendary Items cannot be traded or dropped! Once you complete a quest, you will get your reward, and the Wizard will disappear. The quests can be completed with any wizard. They are all connected. For example, if you are at the final step of your quest, you may use another wizard to complete that last quest and still get your reward. Now that you know how to make the Legendary Wizard, go complete the quests and you will be... LEGENDARY! (I used LordVenom's legendary wizard guide (can be found in the forums) to make this guide. All credits goes to him.) Category:Blog posts